Call me
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Makarov sempre se perguntou como seu neto apareceu exatamente quando precisavam dele em Tenroujima.


**Call me**

Makarov sempre se perguntou como seu neto apareceu exatamente quando precisavam dele em Tenroujima.

Disclamier: Fairy não me pertence infelizmente... Mas fazer o que?

_Sim, amores... Laxana para animar as coisas por aqui! Um monte de ideias! Um monte de fics... Não posto minhas long deles aqui poerque nunca consigo add caps aqui no ffnet!_

_Espero que gostem, fic postada no Nyah também junto com um monte de outras fics iguais!_

Capítulo Único

Depois de toda aquela confusão com o projeto eclipse, os jogos mágicos terminaram por serem suspensos por alguns dias, até os cavaleiros das runas apurarem tudo e transmitir suas conclusões ao conselho de magia. Com isso, as guildas terminaram ficando em Croccus para aguardar o recomeço da última prova.

A FairyTail estava no bar, como seria de se esperar bebendo e brigando. Nada fora do comum. E sob o olhar atento do velho mestre, que tentava evitar possíveis prejuízos, se divertiam como se sete anos não tivessem corrido sem que estivesse ali para aproveitar. Correu os olhos pelo salão até encontrar Laxus e sua guarda-pessoal em uma mesa mais afastada, os três magos pareciam estar babando um ovinho para seu líder fazendo o velho mago rir... Essas crianças...

Foi então que o mago franziu as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se de como seu netinho tinha aparecido estrategicamente em Tenroujima, sendo que a ilha ficava meio que no centro-de-lugar-nenhum do oceano. Ainda não tinha engolido aquela história de que ele tinha ido visitar o túmulo da fundadora... Cerrou os olhos para o neto tentando imaginar o que teria o levado a ilha.

- Ele foi chamado... – disse Mavis que estava ao lado de Makarov, balançando as pernas e tomando um grande sorvete –

- Nani? – indagou Makarov –

- Seu neto foi chamado a Tenroujima. – ele enfiou uma grande colherada de sorvete na boca –

- Mas como? Será que os Rainjinshuus...? – mestre cerrou os olhos para o trio –

- Iie, sandaime. Não foram eles que o levaram a ilha...

- Então? – os olhos dele ficaram do tamanho de pratos e ele parecia que queria chorar –

- Eu não sou fofoqueira, mas pense bem... Não é possível que isso tenha acontecido do nada.

- Shodaime... – choramingou –

- Não, terceiro. E também, que diferença faz? O importante é que ele chegou e pôde ajudar os amigos!

- Mas eu tenho que saber quem foi que descumpriu minhas ordens... e...

- E fazer o quê? – ela o olhou e riu –

- Eu ainda vou descobrir quem foi que trouxe aquele pirralho de volta!

Mavis continuou rindo das expressões do terceiro mestre e tomando sorvete. Tinha a impressão de que tinha muita história por detrás daquele chamado. Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão, a maga das cartas estava sentada sobre uma das mesas bebendo com Macao e Wakabadesde de manhã, subitamente levantou-se anunciando que iria para o alojamento. O que assustou os rapazes, Cana era geralmente a última a deixar o recinto e por vezes, sóbria.

A morena arrumou uma desculpa qualquer sobre estar precisando de um banho e que mais tarde voltaria. Deixou um pequeno maço de notas sobre a mesa e deu tchauzinhopara os rapazes, inclusive aqueles jovens desavisados que tinham tentado beber com ela e agora estavam alcoolizados demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Passou a bolsa sobre o pescoço e saiu da guilda ajeitando o rabo-de-cavalo. Sua partida gerou cochichos, mas logo os magos voltaram as suas atividades naturais de brigas e diversão. A morena caminhava por Croccus sem um rumo definido. Os jogos mágicos estavam acabando e ela estava um pouco confusa a respeito do que faria da vida dali pra frente.

Tinha chegado a guilda ainda muito criança e com um objetivo definido: encontrar o pai. Foram muitos anos de silêncio e sofrimento calado, mas agora estava livre. Tinha conseguido tirar aquele peso do peito e estava com o coração leve... Só que isso tinha lhe custado um pouco caro. Sem seu objetivo para com o pai, não tinha mais nenhum outro para seguir.

Não conhecia outra vida, a não ser aquela que tinha ali, mas agora estava tão confusa. Falando sinceramente, nunca quis tornar-se uma Classe S por si própria, em nenhuma vez fez aquela prova desejando aquilo por si, talvez fosse por isso que jamais tivesse passado. Não tinha nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso que a prendesse em magnólia, nem sabia mais se queria continuar a ser uma maga, vendo de fora sua vida parecia tão vazia que chegava a ser ridículo.

Beber era tudo o que fazia e beber era a única coisa que queria fazer. Em seus anos de silêncio, havia encontrado no álcool o despejo para seus problemas e quanto mais deprimida estava, mais bebia. Era um circulo vicioso porque cada vez que bebia para curar uma depressão, ficava mais deprimida, o que a levava a beber mais.

Suspirou reparando que estava em uma ponte e que não havia muitas pessoas por ali. Decidiu sentar no chão, com as pernas balançando e escorando a cabeça em uma das vigas de cimento verticais que ficavam abaixo do parapeito. Estava tão distraída olhando para as águas do rio que nem notou passos pesados se aproximando.

- Se eu disser que Cana Alberona abandonou seu barril para ficar aqui olhando para o nada ninguém vai acreditar...

A voz pesada que ela reconheceria até no inferno ecoou em seu mente.

- Laxus. – disse sem desviar o olhar –

- O que foi? Você nunca fez o tipo deprimida, pelo menos, não as vistas dos outros.

Ele parou ao lado da mulher e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito.

- Até você chegar não tinha ninguém que eu conhecesse aqui. – replicou azeda –

- Desde a volta da ilha... O que foi? Sempre pensei que era seu maior sonho contar para Gildarts.

Ela sorriu, Laxus era o único que sempre seu de seu segredo. Quando mais jovens haviam passado por uma fase de amizade intensa, afinal, antes dela chegar a guilda não havia ninguém com menos de vinte anos além de Laxus e por isso, apesar da diferença de cinco anos, haviam se tornado bastante amigos.

- Eu estou feliz com isso...

- Não parece.

- Você não é do tipo que faz boas ações, por que está dando uma de terapeuta?

A maga suspirou pesadamente.

- Não sei, acho que resolvi fazer minha boa ação do ano. – ele riu estrondosamente –

- Pensei que sua boa ação do ano havia sido em Tenroujima. – ela ergueu o rosto sorrindo bem de leve –

- Eu fiz aquilo pelo velhote, ele teve muito trabalho me criando... Mas não desvie o assunto, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – disse num sussurro –

- Como assim?

- Eu passei minha vida toda esperando por aquele momento... – ela riu – E agora eu não sei o que fazer,Laxus. Minha vida até hoje se resumiu a esse momento e agora, o que eu faço?

- Bem, siga seu caminho. Agora está livre para ter sua vida.

- Isso não ajudou muito. – resmungou a morena –

- Você sabe que eu nunca fui bom para consolar ninguém... – o homem sentou-se escorando as costas na viga de sustentação do parapeito – Sabe por que eu me distanciei de você?

- Porque você é uma grande bastardo idiota que resolveu trocar a amiguinha fracote por magos melhores do que ela?

Laxus riu, estava com uma perna esticada e a outra flexionada.

- Não Cana, eu me distanciei de você porque me senti mal por ter sido eu a te reprovar nos exames Classe S, sem dizer que seu consumo alcoolico aumentou drasticamente depois disso... Eu não entendia porque você preferia beber a falar comigo. Então deduzi que você tinha raiva de mim...

- Seu baka, eu nunca te culpei. Se eu não passasse nos exames por mérito, qual seria a razão do desafio? Eu só notei depois da primeira vez que fui reprovada e que por acaso estava de cama a diferença de poderes entre um mago de primeira linha e eu...

- Você é uma maga de primeira linha. – ele sorriu de lado –

- Se fosse, não teria sido reprovada tantas vezes. – respondeu amargurada –

- Eu nunca te aprovei porquevocê nunca confiou no seu próprio poder. A intensão da batalha no exame não é para o candidato vencer o veterano, na verdade, isso raramente acontece... Não venci minha luta contra o Gildarts.

- Então qual a função da batalha? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha –

- Ensinar uma lição ao candidato, claro que existem vezes que ele passa ganhando, como no caso do Elfman... Mas nós descobrimos que ele não foi muito correto...

- E qual era a lição que você queria me ensinar, Laxus?

- Confiança no seu poder. Você sempre foi me enfrentar pensando que era inferior, e eu te falo, não importa quanto poder tenha, se não acreditar nele, não vai sair do lugar nunca.

- Hum...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos e quando deram por si, o lusco-fusco já se iniciava dando fim a mais um longo dia. As pessoas que passavam ocasionalmente os olhavam pensando que talvez fossem um casal.

- Você voltou do exilio muito sentimental... O que foi? A solidão foi demais para o grande LaxusDreyar?

- Eu só acho que finalmente aprendi o que o velhote passou a vida tentando ensinar... E também, se contar isso a alguém eu nego. Sabe como é, tenho que manter a reputação.

- Entendo... – a maga levantou limpando a poeira da calça capri – Vou indo tomar um banho pra voltar ao bar... Sabe como é, tenho que manter a reputação.

Ela sorriu de lado e começou a caminhar quando sentiu uma mão grande se fechando em seu braço.

- Obrigado. – disse ele baixinho –

_Flashback on_

_Sete anos e meio antes, após o festival fantasia, Cana caminhava de volta a Hills solitária. Estava bastante triste naquela noite, a expulsão de Laxus havia sido realmente uma surpresa, todos esperavam uma punição pesada, mas jamais uma expulsão. E mesmo assim entendiam os motivos do mestre, tendo consigo que doeu mais nele do que em qualquer pessoa ali aquela expulsão._

_Já fazia algum tempo que não era mais próxima Laxus, em algum momento a grande amizade que construíram durante muitos anos morreu. Talvez ele tenha notado o quão fraca ela era e por isso resolveu procurar amigos melhores, mas isso não queria dizer que Cana não sentia-se triste. _

_Apesar dos pesares, Laxus havia sido seu primeiro amigo. O único que sabia de seu segredo e por muitos anos a única pessoa com que sentiu realmente a vontade. Entrou no dormitório carregando as sandálias nas mãos e não se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes dos corredores._

_Passou pela adega e pegou duas garrafas de algo que nem olhou o que era, só sabia que precisava beber. Sentia um imenso vazio no peito apesar de já não fazer parte da vida do mago do trovão. Como gostaria de voltar a um tempo onde as coisas eram mais simples e eles eram grandes amigos..._

_Entrou em seu quarto jogando as sandálias em um canto qualquer, abrindo uma das garrafas e levando-a aos lábios entornando um gole longo que desceu queimando sua garganta. Era vodka, vodka das boas._

_- Beber sozinho é o fundo do poço. – uma voz rouca veio de algum lugar do quarto – _

_Virou para os lados procurando o dono daquela voz e terminou vendo uma silhueta grande sentada sobre a cadeira de sua penteadeira._

_- Laxus?!_

_O coração dela pulou e naquele instante gostaria muito daquela velha familiaridade só para poder correr e lhe dar um abraço._

_- Não pensei que voltaria tão cedo, todos devem estar festejando na cidade. – ele a encarou na penumbra –_

_- Não deveria estar aqui, Laxus. Já imaginou se a Erza te pega..._

_- A Titania deve estar se entupindo de torta, não vai voltar tão logo..._

_Ela podia jurar que o viu rindo._

_- O que faz aqui? – levou outro gole longo e caminhou até o centro do quarto –_

_- Eu acho que fiquei nostálgico com essa coisa de expulsão... E já fomos amigos..._

_- Eu nunca deixei de ser sua amiga... – bebeu – Você é que deixou de ser meu amigo. _

_- Enfim... _

_Laxus ergueu-se mostrando o quanto havia ficado alto. Tudo bem que ele sempre foi maior do que ela, mas aquilo era ridículo, ele devia ter quase dois metros de altura. Teve que olhar para o alto para fita-lo._

_- Você não precisava ter ido tão longe, seu idiota... Não precisava! – disse segurando as lágrimas que queriam cair – O que vai fazer agora? Tem noção do que é ser expulso? Quer dizer que você não pode mais voltar!_

_Novamente levou aos lábios a garrafa terminando de secá-la e jogando-a em um canto qualquer! Laxus tinha prometido que seriam amigos sempre, que estaria ao seu lado quando contasse seu segredo a Gildarts, que nunca a deixaria sozinha! Era um mentiroso, um mentiroso horrível e estava com muita raiva dele._

_Queria bater naquele imbecil até que ele não pudesse mais se mexer. Estava com um buraco ainda maior no fundo do coração. _

_- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me virar! _

_Ele a viu abrir mais uma garrafa e entornar metade do liquido para dentro._

_- E quem disse que estou preocupada com você? Estou me lixando para o que vai te acontecer, o problema aqui é que você me prometeu,Laxus! Você prometeu que estaria comigo quando eu contasse! Você disse que estaria comigo sempre! Seu bastardo maldito!_

_Ela estava chorando, mantinha a cabeça baixa para que ele não visse, mas chorava. Não pensou que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda nutrisse algum carinho por ele e a velha amizade. Na verdade, pensou que seria expulso aos gritos do quarto dela._

_- Bem, temos algum tempo ainda até o próximo exame..._

_Não sabia como lidar com uma Cana tão emotiva, ela não costumava deixar seus sentimentos tão a mostra dos outros. E agora estava ali chorando por um idiota feito ele... Ergue o rosto dela com a mão e encarou os olhos violetas singulares e terminou trazendo-a para um abraço de urso. _

_A maga entrou em choque durante alguns segundos antes de retribuir o afeto. Ela nem se lembrava mais quando havia sido a última que vez que fora abraçada por ele... Parecia que tinha sido numa outra realidade. Não conseguia entender quando a amizade chegou ao fim. Sentiu o cheiro de almíscar que ele tinha desde sempre fechando os olhos._

_- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo, Laxus... Qual o problema com a nossa guilda? _

_- Nenhum, o problema era comigo, Cana. – ele não queria soltá-la – Eu preciso ir embora, se alguém descobrir que estou aqui é perigoso o velho enfartar._

_Então a soltou, distanciando o calor que os unia e ficou olhando-a._

_- Fique com isso. _

_Disse entregando uma carta que pela penumbra ela reconheceu como uma carta de call me Laxus. Subiu o olhar confusa e quase se perdeu no sorriso de canto dado pelo mago._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu pensei em deixar algo com a Rainjinshuu, mas eles provavelmente não manteriam a boca fechada. Não é pra usar da próxima vez que tomar um porre e precisar de alguém para te carregar até em casa, mas pode usar para me chamar quando passar no exame e for contar ao velho._

_- E desde quando voltou a se importar?_

_- Eu sempre me importei._

_Ficaram se olhandodurante alguns segundos e quando ele se virou para ir embora, a maga segurou seu grande casaco e pediu um segundo. Confuso, o homem observou ela ir até o canto do quarto a procura de algo. Pela sombra que cobria o lugar viu que ela trazia algo que parecia um banco entre as mãos. _

_A mulher depositou o objeto no chão e depois subiu nele ganhando alguns centímetros. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros masculinos e ficando na ponta dos pés deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Uma ação um tanto inesperada. Corou._

_- Tome cuidado e volte para nos visitar, sabe que ninguém tem raiva de você lá na guilda... E também, o mestre vai acabar reconsiderando. Sabe que não fez por mal._

_- Você e os raijinshuus tem muita confiança em mim. E guarde bem essa carta, não quero ninguém sendo expulso por minha causa. _

_- Boa sorte, Laxus. _

_Flashback off_

Cana sorriu e sentiu algo sendo colocado em sua mão.

- Para que isso?

- Você pode precisar de alguém para te carregar depois de tomar um porre.

**Owari...**

Adoráveis pessoas, primeiramente explicações:

1ª – A carta Call me que me referi é aquela carta mágica que a Cana deu a Lucy para o caso de precisar, a mesma carta que Gildarts dá a ela antes de cair no mundo. Só que a da fic é uma Call me Laxus. *tendo hemorragias nasais imaginando um Laxuschibi na carta*

2ª – Para quem não notou, eu meio que deixei subentendido, que quem chamou Laxus a Tenroujima foi a Cana com a carta que ele deixou para ela antes de ir embora.

3ª – Não foi bem um romance, romance... Eu só brinquei um pouco com algumas ideias que tive.

4ª – Eu, sinceramente, não sei se alguém vai comentar. Afinal, esse não é um casal habitual, mas eu gostaria mesmo de saber a opinião de vocês a respeito. E eu já ficaria muito feliz se ganhasse pelo menos sei lá... um ou dois comentários...

Vocês sabem como funciona, cada vez que um leitor não comenta, um ficwriter morre! E eu não quero ser a próxima vitima, então... Deixem suas opiniões no quadrinho ali em baixo e depois apertem aquele botãozinho sexy de enviar!

KisskissAnny Taisho


End file.
